


i'll have to say i love you in a song

by bevioletskies



Series: fic prompts & drabbles [15]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bevioletskies/pseuds/bevioletskies
Summary: "You spentthirty-thousand unitsinfive days!” Peter exploded, throwing his hands up in the air. “How the hell did that happen?!”“I am Groot.”“Ofcourseit was microtransactions.” Peter groaned into his hands, sinking down into the seat opposite him at the communal table. “You have no idea how much trouble you’re in, dude. You think I’m mad now, wait ‘til I tell Gamora.”“I am Groot!” Groot pleaded, suddenly sitting up in his chair.(Anonymous fic prompt: Peter tries to buy Gamora an expensive wedding anniversary present, only to discover Groot has depleted their account to buy video games)





	i'll have to say i love you in a song

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in some arbitrary point in time, post-Avengers 4. Fic title is from the song [I'll Have To Say I Love You In A Song](https://open.spotify.com/track/55KKzF53NXeY7neYbd8wz5?si=7VUDaxKQSEyjeRQTLgdvGA) by Jim Croce.

Peter whistled cheerfully to himself as he entered the cockpit of the Benatar and settled into his seat, not intending to direct the ship anywhere, but rather, to use the onboard computer in private. And no, he wasn’t doing anything particularly suspicious - he wanted to buy a gift for Gamora.

In just a little over a week, it would be one year to the day that they got married, and he was determined to win the online auction he’d had his eye on since about a month ago to celebrate. Marriage had never really been that important for either of them, with Gamora especially insisting that they didn’t need a piece of paper to validate their relationship, but a few hospital incidents later, she was changing her tune. Sure, it wasn’t the most romantic reason in the world, but it didn’t need to be. Now they could visit each other in the emergency room, declare their marital status on those awfully tedious forms the Nova Corps had them fill out whenever insurance became an issue, and...well, and call each other husband and wife. It didn’t really come up in conversation all that much.

“I got you now,” Peter whispered gleefully, tapping on the screen to bring up his hidden browser tab. The photo he’d stared at for hours on end popped up, boasting a pair of impressive silver daggers. They were expensive, that was for sure, but they were in the green right now after their last job had resulted in a _very_ generous tip. He could afford to spend a little on more than just food and ammunition.

The clock ticked down in the sidebar, and Peter’s heart sped up a little faster in anticipation. _Come on, come on…_ another few minutes passed before it came down to mere seconds. He refreshed frantically, silently praying he wouldn’t be outbid and -

“YES!” Peter immediately shrunk in his seat, hoping he hadn’t accidentally gotten someone else’s attention. He quickly proceeded to click through to the payment page, humming victoriously as he typed in his information. Then, a pop-up appeared - _payment declined_. “What? That can’t be right.” _Tap tap tap_. _Payment declined_. “Oh, what the hell…”

He made a quick jump over to his bank account page, scrolling, wondering if he’d added or removed an extra zero somewhere he shouldn’t have; he was still getting the hang of balancing the books after Gamora insisted he learn how. It was only when Peter went to the transactions list that it became very clear who the _real_ culprit was.

“GROOT!”

* * *

“I am Groot,” Groot said petulantly.

“I don’t care, buddy. You spent _thirty-thousand units_ in _five days_!” Peter exploded, throwing his hands up in the air. “How the hell did that happen?!”

“I am Groot.”

“Of _course_ it was microtransactions.” Peter groaned into his hands, sinking down into the seat opposite him at the communal table. “You have no idea how much trouble you’re in, dude. You think I’m mad now, wait ‘til I tell Gamora.”

“I am Groot!” Groot pleaded, suddenly sitting up in his chair. “I am Groot…”

It was then that Gamora entered the room, in search of an afternoon snack after her workout. She paused at the sight of Peter and Groot at the table. “What’s going on?”

“Groot spent a crapload of money on video games this week,” Peter said, his voice unusually bitter.

Gamora took a hesitant step closer, eyeing Groot suspiciously. “How much?”

“My card got declined.”

Her breath hitched; she immediately rounded on Groot. “What were you _thinking_?” she exclaimed. “We did _not_ let you have access to the team account so you could _spend it all_!”

Groot shrunk even further into himself. “I am Groot,” he mumbled.

“We trusted you to use it for emergencies only. This was _not_ an emergency,” Gamora snapped, pounding her fist against the table. “What are we going to do with you?”

“We ground him,” Peter said, narrowing his eyes. “Take away his tablet, no screens for a month. And he has to stay in his room when we’re not on jobs, no hanging out with Rocket or Mantis. You got that, kid?”

Groot nodded slowly, looking at Gamora with big, liquid eyes. “I am Groot?”

She straightened up. “I’ve never been so disappointed in you,” she said coolly, promptly turning on her heel and disappearing into the kitchen. Groot sighed, staring down at his hands despondently while Peter snatched his tablet away.

“Thought you woulda known better,” Peter said under his breath. “You know money ain’t a toy. I was gonna buy Gamora somethin’ real nice for our anniversary, and now? I don’t even think we can afford enough fuel to get to our next mission.”

Groot got up with a heaviness in his heart, slowly trudging to his bunk and refusing to look back. He knew he wouldn’t like what he would see.

* * *

Upon telling the others what had happened, Drax was angered, Mantis was disappointed, Nebula couldn’t bring herself to care, and Rocket stalked off with the intention to yell at Groot, only for Gamora to call him back. “Hey! I know we’re all feeling anxious about the consequences of his actions - ”

“I’m not,” Nebula drawled, kicking her feet up on the table.

“ - but I think Groot already knows what he’s done. No need to rub it in his face.” Gamora briefly glared at her sister before pulling down one of the screens. “We just need to do some emergency budgeting and put a temporary plan in place. Another few jobs, and we’ll be back on our feet. Peter?”

“You’re right,” he said, moving to stand by her side. “Alright, Guardians, huddle up. Gotta make some sacrifices this month. That means no more space candy, Mantis.”

After a healthy round of arguing, as expected, they moved onto dinner and agreed to reconvene tomorrow once they had all cooled off from their heated words. Gamora glanced over at the plate full of food, still sitting on the counter. “Someone has to take that to Groot.”

“Prob’ly should be you,” Peter said quietly, glancing around the common area. The others had settled in for the evening in their usual places - Rocket, on the floor, tinkering with half a dozen different weapons and humming along with the Zune, though he’d deny it if asked. Nebula, sat close by but not _too_ close, flipping a knife and staring at the wall, pretending she wasn’t watching Drax and Mantis by the big projection screen, playing one of Peter’s old video games (Drax was losing quite terribly). “You know he hates disappointin’ you the most.”

With a reluctant sigh, Gamora patted Peter’s arm in agreement and picked up the plate, making her way down the narrow corridor to the back of the ship where their bunks were. She knocked on Groot’s door. “It’s Gamora. I brought you dinner.”

“I am Groot.”

“Food isn’t optional,” she retorted, rattling the doorknob. “Let me in, Groot.”

“I am _Groot_.”

“Then you leave me no choice.” With a swift kick, Groot’s door flew inwards, banging against the wall. Groot was sat on his bed, looking at her, aghast. “Let’s try this again. _Groot_ , I brought you dinner.” She slammed the plate down on his bedside table.

He huffed, turning away from her with his arms folded across his chest. Gamora hesitated, wondering whether to turn and walk straight out of there. Instead, she moved to shut the door and sat across from him. “I am Groot,” he instantly protested.

“No, we’re going to talk about this. Eat.” She held the plate out to him expectantly. He stared at it for a split second before snatching it out of her hands, shoveling food into his mouth like it had been days since he’d last eaten. “Groot, I know you didn’t mean to hurt us when you spent all that money. I just wish you had thought about whether you would.”

“I am Groot,” he said despondently.

“It’s okay that you made a mistake. We’ve all made _plenty_ of mistakes, and this was hardly a noteworthy transgression, all things considered,” she chuckled dryly. “But if you don’t learn from them, then what’s the point? Why continue to perpetuate bad behaviors and consequences instead of letting them teach you the difference between right and wrong?”

“I am Groot.” He looked at her curiously.

“No, I’m...I’m not trying to equate your spending habits with what I did when...when I was with him.” Gamora swallowed. “But...you’re young and impressionable, like I was. There’s still room for you to learn. We’ve raised you from when you were just a twig in a pot. I’d like to think we’ve done it right. And that you’ll know better next time.”

“I am Groot,” he exclaimed, moving closer so they were sitting side-by-side. He clasped his hand over hers worriedly.

“Thank you, Groot.” She turned her hand over so she could intertwine her fingers with his, albeit a little awkwardly given his hand was considerably larger (and rougher). “Tell me you’ll help us fix this.”

“I am Groot,” he promised, squeezing her hand. His eyes were wide, shining with sincerity, the kind of expression that had been so common when he was a child, and so rare now. She smiled in return, holding his gaze for a moment until she remembered something else she hadn’t asked about just yet.

“By the way, do you know what Peter was trying to buy? It must have been pretty expensive if his card got declined,” Gamora commented.

“I...am Groot.” He looked at her sheepishly.

“Oh,” she groaned, tilting her head back to stare at the ceiling like it’d personally wronged her. “If you’ll excuse me, Groot...I think I have some words for Peter, too.”

* * *

Peter was reading in bed when the door slammed open. He jumped, nearly hitting his head on the low ceiling. “Whoa - Gamora, what’s going on - ”

“How many times do I have to tell you that you don’t have to _buy_ my affections?” She shut the door behind her just as aggressively, rattling the entire bunk while she rustled through their tiny wardrobe for her sleepclothes. Peter could only watch confusedly as she began to get changed, wondering whether he would be in more trouble if he looked at her or _didn’t_ look at her. “The occasional flower or thrifted trinket is appreciated, Peter, but to buy something expensive for our anniversary - ”

“Oh, Groot told you, didn’t he?” Peter sank further into the pillows, shutting his book with a snap. “Dammit. Kid can’t keep a secret to save his life.”

“ _Peter_ ,” Gamora said pointedly. Now fully changed, she sat on the foot of their bed, eyes narrowed at him. “I thought you learned your lesson the first time. We’d been dating for six months, and you decided the best course of action was to take me to a fancy restaurant on Kymellia.”

“It wasn’t _that_ expensive - ”

“There were no prices on the menu!” she exclaimed. She shifted closer to rest her hand on his knee, her dark eyes compelling him to listen. “Your intentions were honest, Peter, it’s one of my favorite things about you. But there is no need to spoil me with things. There is little I’m more confident about than knowing exactly how we feel about each other, and that’s not something I ever thought possible in my lifetime.”

Sighing, he reached out to bring her into his arms, guiding her so her back was pressed against his chest, their legs tangled and stretched out across the length of the bed. “I know, I know. But I gotta say, I thought you would really like this one. It was a pair of daggers...I know they don’t sound like much, but...they had Zehoberian jewels in ‘em.”

She sat up, turning to face him. “Really?”

“Yeah,” he chuckled, taking her chin in his hands. “I got trackers on all the auction sites for Zehoberian stuff. Figured you’d want a little bit of home every now and then.”

“Oh, Peter…” She ducked her head to allow him to kiss her forehead, his hand sliding down to cup the back of her neck. “Thank you. They sound really lovely.”

“They were. Sucks that I can’t give them to you after all.” He leaned back, shooting her a rueful smile. “So I guess...happy early anniversary, Gamora. Maybe I’ll make you Terran chocolate pie instead.”

Her eyes instantly lit up, though he suspected it was more an indication of her sweet tooth than anything else. “How about you teach me how to _make it_ this time?”

He grinned, leaning in to kiss her. “Sounds like a plan.” She responded with a noise of contentment, deepening the kiss, before pulling him down into the sheets.

* * *

The next few days were considerably better; though their money was tight, the Guardians were quick to forgive Groot once he properly apologized to them all. Peter even commended Groot for his humility - “but dude, don’t tell Gamora stuff I only meant to tell you, okay?” - and all was well.

Then Groot tentatively approached Peter and Gamora one morning while they were discussing the travel route for their next job, twisting his fingers anxiously together. “I am Groot?” he requested shyly.

Gamora looked up from the map. “What is it?”

“I am Groot.” He held out his tablet with a guilty smile. Peter and Gamora exchanged incredulous looks that Groot was, unfortunately, all too familiar with.

Peter took the tablet, the scowl on his face returning. “I thought we took away your devices.”

“I am Groot,” he admitted. “I...am Groot.”

Gamora leaned in curiously to navigate through Groot’s tablet as instructed, scrolling past all the random applications he had to the page where he kept all his games and...nothing. There was absolutely nothing there, other than a port of _Defender_ that Rocket and Peter had built and coded themselves for Groot’s birthday. “What did you do, Groot?”

He rocked back and forth on his heels, trembling hands clasped behind his back. “I am Groot.”

“Check the bank account,” Gamora said urgently to Peter, who immediately swiped away from the map screen on the ship’s computer to bring up their finances. Green blinked back at them in triumph. “What…”

“You got most of it back,” Peter breathed, turning to look at Groot in awe. “All that from a couple of emails to the game developers?”

“I am Groot,” he shrugged.

Peter grinned. “Well, of _course_ they’re huge fans of the Guardians. And thanks to them, we’re up twenty-two thousand units.” He softened. “Or should I say, thanks to _you_. This was real big of you, kid. Thanks.”

Groot slowly lumbered over, moving to sit across from them, only for Gamora to shuffle over so he could take the spot between her and Peter. His smile widened as he accepted, glancing between them. For a moment, he remembered what it had been like for him barely four years ago - hardly a foot tall, vulnerable and volatile all the same, curled up by their heads on their pillows, his breathing in perfect rhythm with theirs as he fell asleep. He smiled privately to himself and pulled out the next thing he’d been hiding behind his back - a small device, akin to a Terran record player, and set it on the table. “I am Groot.”

“What’s this?” Peter asked, poking it cautiously with his finger like he expected it to explode. “Is this where the other eight grand went?” Groot nodded. “Aw, hell, Groot, what now - ”

“I am Groot,” he said simply.

Gamora let out a small gasp of recognition and picked it up, bringing it closer to her face. “I had one of these as a child...how did you get this?”

“Seriously, what is it?” Peter exclaimed.

She turned to look at him, her eyes shining with excitement. “It’s a bit like those music boxes you told me about. My mother said she used to play Zehoberian folk songs on her bedside table while she was pregnant with me to soothe herself, and then set it by my crib when I wasn’t able to sleep. It’s been _years_ since I thought about them.”

Gamora carefully cracked open its lid, revealing a thin golden ring that was approximately the size of a roll of duct tape, rotating slowly in the divet carved into the base of the box. A weak, but pleasant melody crackled through, soft and lilting. She let out a quiet sob of joy, her fingers trembling as she covered her mouth to steady herself. Peter moved around the table to wrap a comforting arm around her shoulders, leaning in to hear the song better.

After a full song had finished, trailing off with a sort of melancholic sweetness, Peter let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “Wow, that was really somethin’. It’s gorgeous.”

“Thank you, Groot.” Gamora hastily wiped at the tears now streaking down her face. “I still can’t say I’m entirely happy about you spending so much money, but this was very sweet of you.”

“I am Groot?” he asked.

She laughed. “Yes, fine. I’m proud of you, Groot. Just don’t do it again.”

He happily curled up into her side, allowing Peter to throw his arms around both of them. Groot sighed contentedly, his face half-burrowed in Gamora’s neck, reminding him of...well, not simpler times, necessarily. Just...good memories. “I am Groot.”

Peter chuckled, squeezing his shoulder in response. “We love you too, kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the most "Disappointed Mom" Gamora fic I've written so far. I also just got a Switch (I guess RIP to MY bank account??) so it felt like the right prompt for this week! If you're curious about what the song at the end might sound like, I imagined it would be a little like the [_Short Term 12_ score](https://open.spotify.com/track/0rgi03GrWTzO0J1gFi26yI?si=BXw-misAQZSr-cdACPzCkg).
> 
> I'm currently taking Scott/Hope fic prompts, and you can read this fic on [tumblr](https://bevioletskies.tumblr.com/post/180188559574/prompt-for-their-wedding-anniversary-peter-was) if you'd like! I've also posted my [fic schedule](https://bevioletskies.tumblr.com/post/179916108458/hey-all-so-this-is-mostly-for-the-anons-who-have) for the rest of the year, in case you're curious. Thanks so much for reading, comments and kudos would be much appreciated, and I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
